The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts
The third episode of the series! The Debut of Aiko Senoo and her father! Called "The split curl girl" In the dub. For the script regarding this episode please see: Script: The transter student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts (Note: for something not listed, view their indivisual page) Opening Clip The episode begins with a upside view of the town, when it suddenly shifts to show a new character. She compliments her new living arangements before flipping around a few times. On the top part of the monkey bars she decides she wont lost to those people in that town before the opening clip comes to a end. Summary One day a new girl shows up, insulting Doremi and Hazuki along the way. Doremi quickly grows to dislike this girl while Hazuki is trying to be friendly in hopes to get her to be nicer to them. Ready to give up, Doremi follows the girl to eventually learn she's a pretty good person underneath her rough exterior and tries to help her friend when parent day comes along. Recap The episode begins with Hazuki and Doremi walking to school; Hazuki really enjoyed the two girls switching bodies whilst Doremi is in mourning over the steak she lost to her family. Hazuki tries to resist laughing as Doremi brings up her famous catchphrase once more. Suddenly, a random girl ran by quickly and yelled to Doremi that she can see her underwear. Hazuki and Doremi hide their lower halves over fear their panties are in view, only for Aiko to call Doremi stupid as the girl was wearing shorts, making it impossible for them to be seen. Both girls notice how they've never seen her before but the realization of her being a new student hits them when she ends up in their class. Kotake and the guys tease Doremi until Hazuki explains that Doremi isn't in a good mood. She only gets more upset upon seeing Aiko there, but due to this Seki-sensei makes Aiko sit by Doremi and Hazuki. The SOS soon push their luck when Aiko tells them off, even Seki laughed! But soon things quiet down as her intro continues; Aiko adds she isn't too good at school but she likes gymnastics and singing loudly in the bath. Aiko tries to talk with Hazuki and Doremi once class continues, but Hazuki gets upset as Aiko didn't remember her from earlier. Upon hearing them, Seki-sensei throws her killer chalk at them, only for Doremi to dodge and Aiko to catch it with ease which leaves everyone impressed. Later in gym class, Aiko is busy beating the vaulting box jump records, including beating how many the boys can do. Tamaki, jealous of all the attention Aiko got, explains how many jumps Aiko beats isn't important and that only girls that are popular with boys are better. At the end of school Aiko is asked to join the SOS group, but after she points out something the offer is declined. Doremi and Hazuki don't really like her despite admitting she's cheerful and a cool person, but she does not think before she talks and can hurt people's feelings easily. Doremi ends up trailing behind Aiko, following her as far as she can. However, as she was almost caught a few times. Doremi decides to use her magic in order to stay hidden. To do this Doremi turns herself into a butterfly, but due to the spell it's just a costume and she can't fly in it. She shrunk however and has to avoid a big cat that wants to play with her! It chases her until an owner of a market stall catches it and begins to attack the cat. Meanwhile, Aiko compliments the women and because of this, the womsn cut the cost of the two mackerels Aiko needed to get for later. Doremi is in shock as Aiko takes a taxi home. Using her broom to keep up, Doremi's magic soon wares out and she ends up falling on Aiko's doorstep. Aiko opens the door to see the beaten-up Doremi there. After the eyecatch, Aiko invites Doremi to dinner where she meets Koji, Aiko's father. He is very excited to see Aiko has made a friend already and even offers to make them takoyaki, but Aiko insist that she can handle it, as she does this all the time for her father and continues to make takoyaki. Once the food is finished, Doremi and the Senoos begin to eat, but soon Aiko's dad passes out, sleeping as he was tired from work. In order to avoid waking him up the two girls eat outside near the bank of water. Aiko explains her father is a taxi driver and mentions how he's had a long day since they just moved there, causing Doremi to feel bad as she was misjudging Aiko earlier and due to the fact Aiko's mother isn't around. Aiko insists she's alright and her and her dad are just fine. Doremi admits to admiring Aiko because of how strong and helpful she is. The next day the three girls meet up. Aiko and Hazuki apologize to each other for how they acted and Doremi tells Hazuki about Aiko's dad, then mentions how she will get to meet him at the upcoming Parents Day. However Aiko tells them he has to work and he couldn't make it, but it turns out she didn't show her dad the paper as she didn't want him to feel like he had to instead of working. Aiko seems fine with this but Doremi wants to make things better for her, so in order to cure this, she was going to use magic until finding out she's out of magical spheres. Doremi doesn't get them until Lala convinces her the only way Doremi can improve is if she practises her magic. Meanwhile, It is after school once more and it is raining. Aiko sees her dad off to work but stops him momentarily. She was about to ask him about the upcoming event the day after but changes her mind and sees him off with a smile. However, she seems upset after this and tries to brush it off. Doremi however goes to meet with Aiko's dad. She brings up the day after, leaving him surprised as Aiko never brought them up before and he had no idea. Although due to this taxi company and him being a new worker there, he can't come, so Doremi uses her magic to clone Aiko's dad. However, this clone doesn't talk with the Kansai dialect which worries Doremi, but she decides to not dwell on it and instead tells him of the following day. The next day Hazuki notices that Aiko's dad isn't there, but Doremi is convinced he'll still show up, despite how late it is. The clone dad shows up but Doremi forgot one vital thing...he didn't know which class! Aiko's real dad notices the time and decides he may be able to make it. Back in class Hazuki mentions class will be ending in two minutes. When Aiko's dad finally shows up, Aiko is shocked as she didn't tell him about the meeting. After a small heart to heart, Aiko and her dad let the class continue with Aiko doing the final math equation. Meanwhile Doremi seems to think her plan had worked. However it turns out Aiko didn't know the math problem... After the Parents Day ends, Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko say goodbye to Aiko's dad as he drives back to work. Suddenly the clone shows up! He tells Doremi she didn't tell him where to go so he ended up missing Parents Day. However, Aiko and Hazuki stare in shock seeing the second father. That is when Doremi realizes the dad driving away was the real one. The fake suddenly disappears in mid-air. When the two suddenly look to Doremi she panics and hurriedly stops Hazuki from pointing out Doremi was a witch as the episode ends... Spells Cast #Become a Butterfly #Make Ai-chan's dad into two Quotes *Aiko: Ah, you over there. I can see your panties! *Doremi and Hazuki freak out as Aiko runs by *Aiko: You're pretty dumb, there's no way I could see 'em when you're wearin' shorts! *Doremi does her normal reaction to something that ticks her off *Aiko: What a weird reaction! Well then, See ya! ~**~ *Aiko: Your hairstyle's unique, but ya sure got a funny name *Hazuki: Senoo-san? *Aiko: Hm? Ai-chan's fine *Hazuki: Well then Ai-chan, what you just said was rude to Doremi-chan. *Aiko: Really? Ah, I'm sorry... By the way, you are? *Hazuki: My names Fujiwara Hazuki... *Aiko: Hazuki-chan? Haven't I met you somewhere before? *Hazuki: You have, I was with Doremi-chan. *Aiko: Is that right? Doremi-chan's impact was so great, I didn't remember. *Hazuki: You mean I'm just in her shadow? *Aiko: Your clothes 'n' speech scream Stuck-up Bookworm, that might be it. ~**~ *Aiko: He vanished! what's going on?! *Hazuki: Could it have been? *They look at Doremi who's freaking out *Doremi: What you just saw was an illusion! Don't worry about it, don't worry! *Hazuki: it was your doing after all Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan you- *Doremi: Ahhhhh! Don't say it! Errors *As usual, the tap somtimes looks to be without buttons. Then at times it only has a few. *As Aiko turns to greet Hazuki and Doremi, her shirt is colored blue like her overalls. *When Aiko turns to lean against her door, the button by her pocket at her waist turns blue like her overalls. *The entire scene when Doremi is talking to the Clone of Aiko's father, her tap is missings its beads. *In the scene where Seki-sensei calls Sugiyama, Nanako's hair is a lot messier then it normally looks. Though the entire scene seems to be poorly drawn. *Near the end, right after Aiko yells at Doremi and her dad puts his hands onto her shoulders, one of her buttons flashes green like her shirt. *When Doremi claims to just be talking to herself her entire hand, arm, and sleeve are colored brown. Which seems to be a shading problem. Dub Changes *Due to the previous episode cut, Instead of Dorie complaining about the eaten steak. She complains about Caitlynn making her say Underwear. *Instead of panties, Mirabelle said she could see their epidermis. *Mirabelle's insult to the SOS is now, S for Stupid, O for Obnoxious, and S for Smelly. Originally aiko calls them Sukuyounonai Oboke Sanbaka. Which means Three Worthless idiots. *Instead of Seki-sensei mentioning Aiko beat the boys record and Tamaki saying girls popular with males are the best. Miss Cooper just said they had a new record while Josie gloats. *A very tasteless and out of character moment, When Hazuki comments that Aiko just saying how she feels is troublesome. Reanne in a snobby tone brings up "getting dirt" on Mirabelle (which is basically blackmail.) *Aiko's dad mentions he worried Aiko would be bullied. But in the dub he just mentions being rude to a customer. *The chalkboard where Aiko wrote her name was edited *The shops sign was edited to say, Rusty Broom. *In the dub, Mirabelle's family owned a farm... *In english dubs, its not uncommon to switch the views around when driving. As people drive on the opposite side in japan. You can tell in this series due to Onpu's ponytail or Doremi's hairclip being on the right instead of the left. And Hazuki's fringe and Aiko's curl on the left. *In the original, Aiko said she was making Takoyaki. In the dub version, Mirabelle said that she was making her Grandmother's chocolate doodles. *Aiko said that she came from Tengachaya in Osaka. In the dub, Mirabelle said she was from Buttercornridge. *When Aiko was telling about herself, she said she wasn't great at studying, but loved gym class, and her hobbie was to sing really loud in the bathtub. In the dub, Mirabelle said she liked to sing but she can't carry a tune in a wheelbarrow, she was great with computers, she can shuck corn like nobody's business and her favorite crayon was sunrise yellow. Trivia *''Character debut: Aiko Senoo, Kouji Senoo, The SOS group, and the Mean Cat'' *''The title in the dub is from Aiko's very noticeable curl she has. '' *''The first mention of Aiko's favorite food, Takoyaki.'' Screenshots Chalkboard.png Butterfly.png|A useless costume Butterfly 2.png|Ojamajo Butterfly! Panic!.png|Doremi panics as Aiko and Hazuki figure it out.. Flowery.png Sunset.png < I become Hazuki-chan!/Everyones a witch so there's nothing to fear! > Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Aiko eps